Appended Heart
by Ame wo Tsureyuku
Summary: Eden's Garden is a new world above the dying, overpolluted Earth - a world in the Sky. Kagamine Rin and Len take the surgery, but only Len survives. Thrust into a new world with amnesia, the boy, practically a newborn babe, must discover the sinister secret behind Eden's Garden and the Earth's pollution. - KaiLen. Yaoi. Sci-Fi. Triggers of gore & blood. Read with caution. -
1. Eden's Garden

I hope you all enjoy this. Read and review, please. (I unfortunately have writer's block for my other fanfictions, so I'll work on this one instead. I apologise for the inconvenience.

* * *

Soft fingers coursed over the delicate cheek of the fallen doll. Why could he not remember her? Her fragile skin, synthetically real, seemed familiar by physical means - just not by emotional or mental. Two digits delicately slid creamy white lids over aquamarine eyes, seemingly so bright in the past, only now dull and greyed in tone.

"She didn't make it, Len. But congratulations - you proved to be strong enough. Welcome, Len, to Eden's Garden." An unfamiliar voice spoke to the blond, who's head turned to look at him. With an almost childlike, if confused expression, the boy tilted his head.

"Of course, you have amnesia. Let's see here… Kagamine Len. Age eighteen. Twin sister didn't make it - named Kagamine Rin. Blond, blue eyed, fairly small for your age, though extremely intelligent." A hand snapped the manila folder closed - the baby blue tints of the boy staring at it for a moment.

"... Rin…?" Eyes turned to view the seemingly sleeping girl on the ground by his right foot, laying there like a fallen angel - small for her age, as was he, with a perfectly, and delicately, curved frame, albeit a little lacking in her bust, with a small, adorable sized belly button in the center of a smooth expanse of slim stomach, with wheat gold hair that framed that delicate, doll-like face with such graceful youth it was hard not to think she was anything but sleeping.

"That's Rin. Don't worry, we'll handle the body of your sister with care. Do you remember why you both wanted to come to Eden's Garden?" The man had two people load the sleeping girl onto the stretcher, and, like a confused child, Len took her hand for a moment, telling her to 'sleep well'. The girl, in her nude glory, was lifted out, handled with delicate care as the man had said.

"Eden's… Garden…" Confusion laced his features. The man let out a chuckle, patting the naked blond on the shoulder. The man handed him what seemed to be a uniform of sorts.

"As of Eden's Garden rules, you will report back here within three months for education or career evaluation. Please do not forget this. For now, all money and resources, as well as an dormitory, will be provided by Eden's Garden. You will have a roommate who has been here one month more than you have, for help with adjusting to Eden's Garden. Please enjoy your stay here." Fingers delicately helped the still dazed and confused Len dress in the uniform - pale grey pants with a banana toned yellow stripe, along with a plain yellow shirt (matching the stripe on his pants) with a small white label that read _LEN_. After being sent through the door, the blond realised the man had accidentally forgotten to give him shoes. Just as he was about to turn and ask for some, a woman stopped him, handing him a pair of uwabaki*. He thanked her, slipping them on as she led him down the hall like a gentle mother.

Once he was sitting in the transportation hub, she slid the door closed, seating herself across from him. "I'm here to answer your questions, Mr. Kagamine." A bunch of questions frothed up, bubbling on the tip of Len's tongue, but he decided to relax and take it slow. The hub's ride was very slow, perhaps made just for this purpose...

"What is Eden's Garden?"

"Of course you would ask this first, dear," her comment was delicate as a small smile appeared on bright red lips, her mouth moving - Len was moreso entranced by her voice, listening quietly. "Eden's Garden is a utopian society held within the sky. The Earth below is polluted and unsalvageable, so those who dare stay are lost forever to us here in Eden's Garden." Len frowned for a moment, as if something left a bad taste in his mouth, but it quickly left as he asked another question.

"What did he mean by 'not survive'?" The woman let out a light sigh, before answering.

"Some do not survive the surgery needed to help their bodies adjust to the conditions of living in the sky, although survival rate is extremely high, this is only a rare occurrence." Len blinked at her words, tilting his head. A surgery, huh?

"... Why did I and my sister come here?" She gave an almost cryptic smile.

"That, my dear, you must remember for yourself." The hub stopped moving, and she stood, the door sliding open at the touch of her hand. "Let's go, Mr. Kagamine. We have arrived at your temporary three month home."

The building was a sprawled out, beautiful apartment complex, with lights on in most of the rooms. The woman checked Len in with the desk clerk, before the desk clerk was handed him off like a child being given over to a separated parent.

"This place is big…" Len's offhand comment made the blonde desk clerk laugh, her golden eyes shimmering in positive delight.

"Well, of course it is, it houses most of Eden's Gardens newcomers! Only the troubled ones who don't get amnesia stay in the other building. My name is Lily, Mr. Kagamine. Please feel free to ping me if you need anything at all."

Len blinked slowly. "Please just… Call me Len. I'm not a mister yet…" Lily let out a laugh at his words, ruffling his blond hair.

"Alright, Len, well. Your room is on floor seven, and I'll introduce you to your dorm mate." Once the elevator (which was, in reflection, must faster than the transportation hub) reached the seventh floor, fingers opened the elevator door as a magnetic key was used to unlock the door that now, thanks to technology, had a label reading **KAGAMINE LEN** underneath the one reading **SHION KAITO**. A blue haired man was watching the television play some kind of children's cartoon, his spoon digging into a tub of vanilla ice cream. Despite the fact that two other tubs were neatly stacked against his foot and eaten clean, he was tall and skinny, if not even muscular. Vaguely, Len could feel heat rise to his face after a split second, but he swallowed it down as the man's attention turned towards the teen and the desk clerk.

"Kaito! You need to stop eating so much ice cream," admonished Lily, chastising him with a playful laugh. He pouted, before popping up and smiling at the blond.

"This is your dorm mate, Shion Kaito. Kaito, this is Kagamine Len." Tugging him down, she added just into his ear, "His sister didn't survive. Twin sister, Kagamine Rin. Try and avoid the subject."

Kaito gave a nod, before patting the blond on his head. As if breaking from a mold, the blond childishly pouted, face heating in embarrassment as fingers flung his hand off. "Don't pat my head, I'm an eighteen year old!"

Lily laughed lightly, closing the door behind the two. The blue haired man slid back onto the couch, where, after removing his shoes, the blond joined him. The man still had his shoes on, which irritated Len - but he dare not say a word.

"So, you're Japanese?" Kaito turned to look at him, blinking. Len blinked slowly, before nodding. A laugh came from the man, before he handed over a bowl of ice cream that he'd put together for the blond.

"My family is, but I'm from England originally," Kaito hummed, turning the television off in order to talk to his new dorm mate. Len delicately ate at the ice cream, being slow because it was cold.

"Yea. From Japan. England? That's new…" His replies were choppy, short. The ice cream was finished between both of them, and in a rare show of comforting affection, Len's body wound up leaning against his dorm mate, the two sharing warmth as the blond slowly, and delicately, closed creamy white eyelids to slip off into blissful dreamland.

* * *

Please read and review!

* Uwabaki are Japanese school shoes. The soft, slipper like white shoes with the strap. Google uwabaki and you can see what they look like.


	2. Author's Note

so i really liked this story.

just like lifeless treachery, fabricated heart, find the rewrite princechung.

i'll be there.

see ya around.


End file.
